An object storage device and a climate-controlled cabinet of this type are known from WO 9 8/05753. Typically they are used in the laboratory, particularly in the fields known as the life sciences and materials science. In principle, a large variety of objects can be accommodated in such an object storage device. Standardized objects in this connection are, in particular, microtiter plate (MTP), which are deposited one on top of another in stationary or transportable cassettes (stackers) with a predetermined number of storage surfaces. In an object storage device, several storage spaces for these cassettes are arranged next to each other
According to WO 98/05753 the cassette storage spaces are arranged in the form of a carousel on a rotating disk. In order to deposit an object in a storage slot or to remove it from a storage slot, a stationary hoisting unit with a horizontally tiltable transport platform is used. During the process, the given cassette is rotated with the rotating disk to the hoisting unit, the transport platform is displaced to the height of the storage slot and tilted by means of a toggle-lever mechanism in the direction of the storage slot. Using the toggle-lever mechanism, a linear movement of the transport platform toward or away from the object is then performed in order to either receive or deposit the object.
As a result of the system, the ratio of the number of cassette storage spaces to the required surface area worsens as the number of cassette storage spaces increases. In addition, the drive devices for the hoisting unit and the tilting mechanism are arranged in the work space which can be disadvantageous with regard to the cleaning of the work space and its disinfection.